


【中露】当东欧醋王遇上东方奸商

by Betula_Lin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betula_Lin/pseuds/Betula_Lin
Summary: 向哨+中露+ooc
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【中露】当东欧醋王遇上东方奸商

“王耀！！！”大清早的，一声怒吼响彻餐厅。  
餐厅东翼的向导们和餐厅西翼的哨兵们早就对此见怪不怪了。  
“你昨天晚上又跑哪儿去了？是不是跟昨天下午刚来的小姑娘‘交朋友’去了？王耀你不老实回答我今天训练场上老子弄死你！”俄罗斯哨兵连珠炮一样逼问正在吃饭的东方向导，骂的慷慨激昂，仔细一看眼圈都红了。  
“哎～着什么急嘛～”被逼问的人一点儿都不慌，慢条斯理地把一块土豆塞进自家哨兵嘴里，“喏，这个味道不刺激，尝尝。”  
布拉金斯基嚼着土豆块，泛红的眼睛还死死地盯着自家向导。  
“好好好，我如实交代，你别这么盯着我我心里发毛。”王耀举起双手做投降状，“乖，坐下。”  
“你心里发毛说明你心里有鬼。”布拉金斯基从口袋里掏出一个小玩意儿，“我跟波诺弗瓦借的测谎仪。”  
在王耀旁边吃饭的向导替王队长捏了把冷汗：这哨兵是个狠人。  
“万尼亚……”王耀也很无奈，“你至于么……”  
伊万还是死死盯着他：“你嘴里向来吐不出象牙。”  
“我当然……嘿，你小子骂谁呢！”王耀有点儿想炸毛，“布拉金斯基你别太过分啊，我作为队长请新人出去吃顿晚饭怎么了？人家还是个向导你有什么意见？”  
“我意见大着呢！”伊万眼圈红的更厉害了，“就你人缘好，你队里别人怎么不去就你一个人请人家出去吃饭？你昨晚回来都十一点多了你干嘛去了？”  
“嘿——”王耀气得牙痒痒，“我干嘛去还得跟你汇报啊？你人形监视器吗？我的手枪成天在我身上贴身放着你怎么不吃它的醋啊？布拉金斯基你可真行啊你！你看你一天天的，整个联合塔我认识的人你都快吃醋吃过一遍来了你有完没完？”  
“没完！”哨兵眼看着就快掉泪了，嘴上还倔的十头牛都拉不回来，“你还好意思说我吗？我每次出任务人家都有向导跟着，你呢？我回来的时候你好歹来接一下也行啊？要不是你每天都这么神龙见首不见尾的我至于这样吗？王耀你再这样我宁愿自杀也要跟你分！”  
他话音刚落，桌上的小方块好巧不巧地响了。  
王耀对他挑了下眉毛：“宁愿自杀也跟我分？不是心里话啊？”  
围观全程的整个餐厅爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。  
哨兵急眼了：“我不管！王耀你把你精神体给我抱走，有本事三天别来找我！你那只小狐狸也别来！”  
“布拉金斯基队长你疯啦？”西翼有哨兵嚷起来，“说不定还没一天呢，你先找王队长去了！”  
“不可能！”伊万甩下斩钉截铁的三个字，“各位都是证人，王耀，你答不答应！”  
“好啊！”王耀早就气昏了头，“我巴不得脱离你的监控呢！这三天我去西塔住，最好别让我闻见我屋里有你的气味！”  
“队长……这几天不是快到你发情期了嘛……”西翼又有人小小声说。  
“我还有抑制剂呢！”伊万瞪他。  
“有本事也别用我的向导素和信息素。”王耀冷笑。  
“咱们可是有共情的。”伊万也冷眼看他，“看谁先忍不住。”  
“哎呀呀，alpha向导可没有抑制剂这一说。”王耀抱着手臂跟他对视，“不太公平啊万尼亚。”  
伊万还在气头上：“那我也不用抑制剂，最起码不用你的向导素。你也知道，别人的对我来说没什么用。”  
“队长，这可不太……”西翼有人小声劝阻，话还没说完就让王耀打断了：“这可是你说的，一言为定。”  
向导们看着王队长露出跟别人做交易时才有的奸商笑容，心里纷纷为这个哨兵默哀。  
可怜孩子，谁让你摊上王耀这么一个alpha向导，还非要跟他闹分手。

出了餐厅，王耀马不停蹄地奔回他和伊万的小公寓收拾东西准备搬去西塔，伊丽莎白帮他在那边申请了一套单人公寓。  
自由的美好生活就在前方！  
拖着行李箱走出家门，他不由得回头看了看。  
也不知道伊万一个人能不能照顾好自己……明明是个omega成天彪得跟个alpha似的，这几天也确实正好撞上他发情期，可怜了东塔的哨兵们，又得挨布拉金斯基揍了。  
王耀揉了揉脸，把心里的担心和笑意都压下去，关上门拽着行李箱就走了。  
管他呢，他王耀又不是他笼子里的鸟，他作为一个alpha成天被这么管着早他妈受够了，要不是怕落下一个渣A的名声他早走了。  
玩儿蛋去吧布拉金斯基。

等伊万刻意错开时间回家，家里王耀的那些东西全都收拾起来了，用得着的他带走了，用不着的那些也全堆到了客房。  
家里看起来空了不少，但伊万心里越来越烦躁了。  
妈的，想看见关于那家伙的东西……  
操。他扇了自己一巴掌。大脑非但没有清醒，反而还越来越混沌。他想去卧室休息一会儿，刚迈出一步就脚下一软眼前一黑，他眼疾手快地扶住沙发背才勉强没跪到地上。  
妈的。他咬着牙，扶着墙一步步挪进卧室。  
苏卡不列。王耀刚走他发情期就到了？要不要这么巧合？  
刚拉开床头柜的抽屉，他猛然间想起早上和王耀的约定。  
……我他妈没有别人的向导素啊？？？我还不能用你的我在这儿等死吗？？？  
果然人在生气的时候不要随便答应别人的要求。  
他心里的火越烧越旺，也不知是因为气得还是因为情欲。  
妈了个逼的。伊万拽开衣柜门，拽下脖子上的白围巾，翻出那条红的给自己围上。  
不能去找王耀。那么，训练场就是最好的去处了。

当伊万带着他周身那一大片狂暴的信息素踏进训练场，本来人声鼎沸的场地一瞬间鸦雀无声。  
一闻到这个熟悉的西西里岛雪松混着薄荷柠檬的冰凉清甜的气味，他们就知道，大事不妙了。  
“完蛋。”一个哨兵戳了戳他旁边的副队长基尔伯特，“队长发情了。咱们今天能活着去吃午饭吗？”  
“看运气。”基尔伯特难得的语气严肃，一副视死如归的架势。  
伊万绕场转了一圈，发情期的症状越严重，他笑得越灿烂，训练场里的哨兵们心里越恐慌。  
“整队集合——”伊万因为发情的缘故，声音听着比裹了蜂蜜都甜，可在场的人谁不知道那看似厚厚的一层蜂蜜下边是锋利无比的刀子。  
那一瞬间所有人都无比地想念王耀。  
王队长才是那个一月一次拯救苍生的人啊！！您别闹脾气了，快回来把我们队长办了吧！！！  
大魔王笑眯眯的，烧得通红的紫眸扫过站好队的一排排哨兵，红围巾和大衣都被风吹得飘起来。  
“托里斯，爱德华，维克多……”他一连点了十几个人的名字，“你们几个，出列。剩下的，基尔伯特和娜塔莉亚带着分散训练。”  
没被点名的哨兵们松了口气。  
至于被点名的那几个，纷纷拉着战友口述遗书。  
“快点儿！”伊万不耐烦地吼道，“别磨蹭！战场上敌人可不会等着你！”  
发情了的布拉金斯基大魔王可惹不起。  
莱维斯是新来的，倒霉的他被挑了出来，他拽了拽身边托里斯的袖子：“队长今天为什么戴红围巾……”  
托里斯云淡风轻：“他发情期爱揍人，白围巾沾上血不好洗，他就换了红的。”  
莱维斯被吓得打了个哆嗦。  
妈呀这是什么变态队长……  
布拉金斯基的确是个哨兵中的变态，omega中的奇葩。不仅发情期会暴揍自己的手下，凡是认识他的alpha，除了王耀，看见他发情的第一反应不是上去标记，而是逃的越远越好。  
发情期的布拉金斯基战斗力可是翻了好几番的。  
真是鬼知道为什么。

远在西塔的王耀打了个喷嚏。  
“伊万想你了？”站他旁边的伊丽莎白开玩笑地问。  
“怎么可能，那家伙没那么容易消气。”王耀给自己把了把脉搏，皱着眉头感受着血管越跳越快。  
“耀，你眼睛都红了，怎么了？”  
“没事。”他放下手腕，撒了个谎，“大概是没睡好。”  
伊丽莎白狐疑地看了他一眼，没再说什么。  
伊万八成是发情了，他能清楚地感觉到身上的温度在攀升，心跳越来越快。  
“伊丽莎白，我得先回去歇会儿，不太舒服。”  
几乎是落荒而逃地回到租住的公寓，他抓紧时间冲了个凉水澡。头发还湿着，他摸出手机给基尔伯特打了个电话。  
“基尔你在训练场吗？”电话刚接通他就开口询问。  
“昂，怎么了王队，想他了？”基尔伯特开他玩笑。  
“闭嘴，给我开免提。”  
基尔轻哼一声，训练场的嘈杂灌进他耳朵。  
伊万兴奋的吼声在背景音里特别突出：“托里斯！站起来！你这就不行了吗？维克多！拿着托卡列夫还打不过赤手空拳的人吗？哎呀——阿纳托利，背后偷袭可不管用！”  
王耀无奈地扶额。  
基尔伯特关了免提：“王队，您还是回来办了他吧，我们可经不住他这么折磨三天。您好歹看在联合塔东塔全体哨兵的生命安全上。”  
“基尔你……”  
“本大爷可治不了他。这世界上除了您可能没人治得了他。”  
“……”  
那边基尔伯特的电话不知道让谁抢了去：“王队，算我们求您了，我们真受不住这个折磨。这哪是训练啊，布拉金斯基队长这是要人命啊！”  
挂了电话，王耀仰躺在床上盯着天花板。身体还是烧得慌，但alpha的自尊又不允许他就这么回去找伊万。但看伊万这个架势，这三天怕不是真打算靠高强度训练撑过去。  
疯了吧这家伙？？！  
算了，如果今晚实在不行，他明天再回去。跟基尔伯特的通话记录倒可以当个借口。

一直到晚上还算平安无事，皮肤的高温习惯了倒也没什么，他一下午也都耗在训练场上，不得不说这确实是个管用的办法。  
晚上回到公寓洗了个澡往床上一躺，身子骤然间烧的厉害了。  
绝对不是发烧，是结合热。  
妈的……他的精神体趴在他胸口哼哼唧唧，一副蔫了吧唧的样子，小白狐狸原本跟他一样琥珀金的眸子烧成了红色，上手一摸烫的吓人。  
手机铃突然响了，他挣扎着接起来，连来电显示都没看：“喂……”  
沙哑的声音先把他自己吓了一跳。  
对面沉默了一瞬：“王队您还活着吗？”  
王耀瞪眼，把手机拿开看了眼来电显示——亚瑟。  
“柯克兰你能不能盼我点儿好？”  
“你听着跟快死了一样。”亚瑟说，“你要不要回东塔？你死没死我不知道，反正你家那哨兵是不大行了。”  
王耀一骨碌从床上坐起来：“伊万怎么了！！！”  
“结合热，都快疯了。他死撑了大半天，刚刚在医务室打了一管你的向导素才稍微好一点儿，又给他扎了针镇静剂，现在在你家抱着你衣服昏着呢，闻着你的味道应该会好一点。”  
“操。”王耀翻身下床，“现在都他妈九点半了，我怎么过去？”  
“我开车去接你，快到塔下了。”亚瑟还有心情调侃他，“我猜你现在的状况也不太好。”  
“的确。”王耀翻出伊丽莎白临时给他配的抑制剂注射了一点儿，身上的燥热才消下去些，“呵，今天晚上有他好看的。”  
“东西都给你备齐全了，我想你应该很乐意把布拉金斯基捆起来。”  
“多谢。”王耀戴上蓝牙耳机去收拾东西，“不仅如此，我还想把他抽一顿。”  
“哇哦。”亚瑟给出了一个很中肯的评价，“没想到王队平时看着那么正经，爱好可真是让人自叹不如。”  
“工口绅士彼此彼此。”王耀拎起箱子出了门，“我的自由生活又要结束了啊。”  
“我觉得你今天过得应该也不怎么自由。”亚瑟看着王耀从塔里出来，切断了通话，“请吧，王队。”

王耀回到东塔的时候同样带着一身暴走的信息素，只不过他是气的。  
回家一开门，满屋子的冰冷甜味差点儿让他昏了头。  
身为beta向导的柯克兰淡定地比了个“请”的手势：“布拉金斯基在卧室，镇静剂的效果差不多过了，去吧老大。”  
王耀点点头，脱了身上的外套，眼神冰冷地开门进了卧室。  
亚瑟和门口的基尔伯特击了个掌：明天大家就都安全了。

“小耀……”伊万几乎埋在他的衣服堆里，王耀衣服上微量的信息素能让他保持清醒，可王耀本人带来的那一大片梅香却能烧断omega哨兵脑子里理智的那根弦。  
王耀慢条斯理地解开自己的衬衫扣子，倚在衣柜边看着床上只穿了件睡袍的omega。  
“你把我的衣服全翻出来了？亚瑟说他只给了你几件。”王耀的声音沙哑低沉，目光从哨兵水蒙蒙的紫眸一直滑到白皙的足踝。  
伊万强撑着自己仅存的理智跟他对话：“只有几件……不够……”  
“那……”王耀脱掉上身的衬衫扔给他，“再加一件？”  
伊万贪婪地把脸埋进衣服里呼吸，泄出几声低吟：“哈啊……不，不够……”  
“还不够？”王耀挑眉，琥珀金的眸子颜色更深了些，饿狼一样的目光扫遍他全身，喉结上下动了动，他真的像只饿狼扑向猎物一样扑向床上的哨兵，抱着他在衣服堆里滚了两圈，趴在伊万身上笑了：“这次，认输吗？”  
“认……”  
“以后还这样吗？”  
“不了……”  
“真的？”王耀还想继续口头调戏。  
“真的真的当然是真的！”伊万急得眼泪都出来了，“王耀我再也不闹了，再也不乱吃醋了，王耀你操我吧！你快点儿我受不了了！”  
“你让我操你我就干啊？我那么听话？”王耀笑嘻嘻地挑起伊万下巴，“叫老公。”  
“老公……”伊万委屈的绵软嗓音一下子戳中了东方向导的心窝，王耀瞬间放弃了继续调戏的计划——你妈的这家伙怎么能这么可爱！！  
一向受不了伊万萌化攻击的王队长二话不说堵上了那张惹祸的嘴。  
哨兵的五感本就比正常人灵敏得多，放在情事上更是多了不少情趣。他不仅能清晰地感受到王耀的舌尖扫过他的口腔粘膜，还能感觉到王耀的指尖轻轻扣住他的肩膀，温柔的力道成倍放大后感觉无比鲜明。  
吻还在继续，王耀向来是不压榨完他肺里的氧气誓不罢休的，指尖却在向下游走，抚弄过的地方留下的感觉消失得很慢，发情的身体对这样的抚摸极其敏感，王耀明明还什么都没做，他的身体就已经抖得厉害，连带着身后都湿了一片。  
王耀不耐烦地把多余的衣物都扫下床去，全然不在乎那些衣服都是他自己的。  
指尖突然触到冰凉的绸缎料子，他暂时放过伊万柔软的唇瓣，捡起那条红色的领带。  
“万尼亚……”他对面色潮红的伊万笑得温柔，“我们来玩个小游戏。”

视觉被剥夺，哨兵的本能让他把剩余的感官发挥到极致——王耀粗重的呼吸，充斥鼻腔的冷淡梅香，舌尖上残留着王耀唾液的甜味，一边乳尖被王耀含在嘴里用舌尖挑逗，另一边乳尖则被他捏在指尖玩弄。  
“嗯……不，别掐它们……疼……”伊万的声音染上了些许哭腔。  
“老天……你可真敏感……”王耀发狠地在他胸口咬了一口，伊万一下子弹了起来，“喂，不至于吧？不就是憋了一天吗？你小子居然还想忍三天？”王耀舔了舔唇，“不过，那样或许更好玩……”  
“唔……小耀……别玩了……”伊万已经顾不上什么面子问题了，咬牙自己主动打开双腿，膝盖蹭着王耀的腰，“求你了……我真的，受不了了……”  
王耀自己其实也硬的不行了，他不过就是想“惩罚”一下不听话的哨兵，伊万都开口求他了，他还有什么理由不满足人家呢？  
东方向导最后一次清理了床上和自己身上那些碍事的衣物，双臂顺势捞起伊万修长的腿，不由自主地往下瞥了一眼，挑了下眉。  
“呦呵，你这可真是……”王耀咂咂舌尖，“明天把我衣服洗了。”  
“凭什么！啊！”伊万反驳的话刚一出口，王耀就俯下身去在他大腿内侧啃了个浅浅的牙印，惹得他一声痛呼。  
“凭什么？”王耀伸手在他臀缝处抹了一把，“你自己看看，我的天啊你弄湿我几件衣服了？妈的，宝贝儿你水可真多，我还什么都没干呢你就能湿成这样。你下次发情期我应该先把你在屋子里关上三天才对。”  
“王耀！”伊万瞪他，可水蒙蒙的紫眸没有任何威慑力，白天在训练场上的那股狠劲儿全然消失不见，几个小时前还差点儿把人揍骨折的斯拉夫哨兵此刻在身形比他小一圈的东方向导身下软成一滩水。  
“哎呀——你怎么这么可爱呢——”王耀又笑着伸手去捏伊万的大鼻子，像蹂躏三岁小孩儿一样把伊万的头发揉的乱七八糟。真是，明明来的路上还在想着怎么尽快办了这个惹祸的小屁孩再好好嘲讽一番，真把人压底下了反而只想欺负这家伙，到处点火就是不上。  
这什么德行啊！！  
伊万心里委屈难受得要死，他不知道王耀想干什么，被蒙着眼睛他也看不到王耀的表情，刚想再次开口求他大脑就蓦地一片空白——  
王耀毫无征兆地一下子把两根手指伸进了他的体内。  
一下子，两根。  
omega纵然湿的再厉害也受不住这突然的刺激，肠壁抽搐着，绞着王耀的手指，既不让他往里走，也不放他出去。王耀拧着眉头，听着伊万轻轻浅浅的呻吟，恨不得现在就把自家哨兵捅穿。  
手指温柔而强势地持续深入，没一会儿王耀又加上了第三根。伊万的身体逐渐放松下来，准备迎接那根他再熟悉不过的灼热烙铁。  
但王耀向来不按常理出牌。  
战场上这样就算了，这种事上他怎么还这么乱来？  
亚瑟这次高兴得差不多把自己的收藏都贡献了出来，王耀有那么点哭笑不得地看着他从床头柜里翻出来的东西。  
工口绅士的收藏还真是……  
王耀当然舍不得把心尖上的人捆起来或者抽一顿，在西塔说的那些狠话早就被他抛到了脑后。  
但这不代表他不想用柯克兰的东西。

伊万恨死了蒙在自己眼前的这条领带。虽然还有被迫加强的听觉和触觉能帮他定位王耀，但看不见还是够令人烦躁的。他也不敢擅自解开，就怕王耀折磨他。  
就像现在，王耀给他扩张好了，手指一撤居然把他放在那儿晾着？？！他完全摸不到王耀那诡异的逻辑，也完全猜不到王耀要做什么。未知让人恐惧更让人兴奋，他不满自己被王耀冷落的境地，颤抖的手探向身后的那个入口——他并不耻于在王耀面前自慰，反正总是被王耀在床上逼疯的自己什么事儿都干过。  
但这次先于他的手到达的是一个带着王耀体温的球体。穴口接触到那个还算温热的小球时缩了一下，他听见王耀发出一声轻笑，那个突然开始震动的物体带着不由分说的力道被推了进去。  
“啊！哈啊……耀，耀，不……”伊万一下子弹了起来，手胡乱摸索着抓住王耀的手腕，“耀……我……呃啊……这不行……”  
哨兵本就灵敏的触觉再加上omega发情期的敏感，那个震动着的小东西埋在他体内，带来的一波波爽感冲击着他的大脑，他已经完全没办法控制自己了，压抑不住的呻吟，嘴角流下的涎水。  
王耀的手又突然抚上了他挺立着的阴茎上下撸动，成倍放大的快感前后夹击，他已经连一个完整的字节都说不出来，前面很快交代在王耀手里。  
“这么快……看来你很爽啊？”王耀毫不在意地把粘在手上的精液往床单上一抹，“还需要我么？”  
“要……”怎么可能不需要！王耀用的力气不大，那个小玩意儿进的并不深，强烈的快感下隐藏的让人疯狂的来自更深处的渴望随着时间推移逐渐显露出来，并以极快的速度蔓延到四肢百骸。  
“……哼。”王耀伸了手指进去扣出那东西，“还真是拿你没办法……”  
伊万还没来得及喘口气，真正的、属于王耀的那根炙热粗长的东西就毫不留情地占据了温暖的肠道。  
“卧……槽……”伊万眼泪一下子冒出来了，浸湿了领带，也不知道是疼的还是爽的。  
王耀进去得很顺畅，但这可不代表伊万不够“热情”。层层细嫩的肠肉被破开又紧紧的吸附在性器周围，热烫的温度像是要把两个人都烧着了似的。  
“嗯……好……万尼亚……”王耀低喘一声，隔着领带吻了吻伊万的眼睛，“……准备好了？”  
伊万压根来不及做出反应回答他。  
他妈的。伊万模模糊糊地想。王耀总是这个样子……他总是预料不到这家伙接下来的行动，他不怎么喜欢这种被隐瞒的感觉，这才想方设法地去当王耀的人形监视器。  
西西里岛薄荷柠檬的甜味与东方雪梅的清冷香气疯狂纠缠着充斥整个空间，明明都带着一股冰冷的感觉却能让房间里的空气升温，大概也都归功于床上纠缠着的两具肉体。  
伊万从一开始就没打算压低自己的音量，软糯甜腻的嗓音不怎么符合他的种族，但却能刚好戳中王耀的心窝子——平日里能单挑十个哨兵的东塔向导领队最受不了一切软萌的事物。  
伊万忽高忽低的浪叫和断断续续的求饶只能让王耀压着他大开的双腿操弄的更狠。  
“耀……小耀……”伊万胡乱摸索着搂住王耀的脖子，“啊……快，再快点儿……”  
“哼，你可真……真难伺候……”王耀咬牙加快了抽查的速度，一只手摸到伊万脑后，在解开那个结的同时狠狠捣了一下伊万体内最敏感的那个点。  
伊万迷蒙的，充满情欲的，瞳孔失焦的，两汪春水一样的紫眸暴露在他眼前，平时厚厚的冰壳化成春水，再往下就是融化冰壳的翻滚着的熔岩。  
溺死在熔岩里也没什么过分的吧？  
突然接受到微弱的光亮让伊万不太适应地眯了眯眼，看到一片黑暗中王耀起伏的模糊身影他才后知后觉地意识到领带已经被解开了。  
“你……嗯……什么时候，关的灯？”  
“把跳蛋塞进去之前。”王耀简单地回了一句，“你不觉得……这样……更有感觉吗？”  
那是因为你夜视能力好，这点儿月光够你看清楚一切的了。伊万看着东方向导在黑暗中微微发光的琥珀金眸，只敢在心里吐槽。  
王耀属于那种开干之前骚话很多，真进去以后除非必要一句话也不说的alpha。他还美其名曰“享受过程”。  
但伊万知道他说白了还是脸皮薄。  
他倒也乐得陪王耀“享受过程”，重获视觉之后他充分发挥哨兵的天分调动起所有感官，尽可能地去拥抱那份常人所无法感知的幸福感和快感。  
向导的特质让他们比常人更理智，更沉稳，更细致，也更有耐力。  
伊万是因为一阵剧痛从半昏迷状态中清醒过来的。  
他一开始还以为是王耀不满他昏过去所以用暴力方式叫醒他，没过两秒钟他就反应过来到底是怎么回事——  
“王耀！不，你不能！哈啊，出去！”伊万红着眼吼他，双腿徒劳地踢踹着，“你怎么能……怎么能……打开它……”  
“为什么不能？”王耀咬着牙继续往深处挺进，他刚刚借着发情期的优势打开了伊万的生殖腔口。“为什么不能？”他又重复了一遍，带着点儿咬牙切齿的意味，“伊万，你知道我一直想要个孩子……”  
“但我不想！”伊万一口咬在王耀肩头，东方向导疼得嘶了一声，“我不想……”  
“我不管！”alpha的基因在王耀血管里奔流，太阳穴突突跳着，他发狠地继续往深处走，试图在伊万的生殖腔里成结——这样这个omega就无处可逃了。  
“不行！！”伊万吼着，但他压根无力反抗，“王耀！我早该知道的……”斯拉夫omega的自尊在一点点崩塌，“不管，怎样……你，再怎么说，也是个alpha……”  
紫眸里充斥着的是一点点凝聚起的绝望：“就算是个哨兵，是……东塔的……哨兵领队，是让人闻风丧胆的……‘魔王’……也终究，是个omega……”他声音渐渐低下去，“王耀，你也是这么想的……对吗……”  
伊万的话想一个巴掌一样扇醒了王耀。琥珀金眸里的疯狂消退，王耀这才看清心上人眼睛里的悲哀。  
“抱歉……万尼亚……”他想去吻伊万的额头，但被偏头躲开了，“我不是这个意思……我只是，想要个，咱们俩的孩子……”  
标记成结。  
王耀的精液尽数灌进伊万的生殖腔，斯拉夫人咬着嘴唇一声不吭，默默感受着生殖腔里翻涌的情潮浪液。  
“对不起……万尼亚……”生殖腔口即将闭合，王耀恋恋不舍地退了出来，小心亲吻伊万闭上的眼睛。  
伊万并没有昏过去太久，哨兵良好的体能和他想跟王耀好好谈谈的意志强迫他醒了过来。  
他看到了王耀眼里的泪水和颤抖的嘴唇，他知道王耀或许真的在后悔，但事已成定局。  
“万尼亚，我不知道你为什么会那么揣测我的想法，但我真的不是那么想的。我也从未那么想过。我申请和你配对结合不仅仅是塔里的安排，主要还是因为——嗯，我是真的爱你。所以，我才会那么想要让你怀上我的孩子……我承认我是有点儿心急还不讲理，但我确实脑子有点儿糊涂，我——”  
伊万的食指压上了他的唇。  
“好啦，我知道啦。”伊万的声音软糯糯的，略微有点儿沙哑，“是我想多了。主要因为我母亲……我的确不该那么揣测你。”  
王耀讪讪的说：“呃，总之抱歉。或许，你也不一定会怀孕嘛，我以前也不是没射在里面过……”  
伊万无奈地看着他：“是你智商不在线还是我已经跟不上你奇葩的逻辑了？首先，你以前从没打开过它；其次，以前每次做我为了防止这种情况都会吃避孕药……今天情况特殊，没吃。”  
王耀扯了扯嘴角。  
“没事。我已经不介意了。”伊万搂住他的脖子，“只要你不是那么想的，有个孩子也没什么。——再来一轮吗？”  
王耀拎住他脚腕：“别闲着没事勾我。你明早的训练呢？”  
“旷了。”伊万答得毫不犹豫，“我是队长，除了总塔首席谁也管不了我。”  
“说到首席先生……”王耀磨牙，“以后还当人形监视器吗？”  
“当。”伊万比刚才还毫不犹豫，“你成天招蜂引蝶的，我可是你正牌男友。”  
“也不知道早晨哪个傻逼嚷嚷着要跟我分手现在又自称正牌男友。”王耀狞笑着分开他的双腿。  
伊万不甘示弱：“那我也不知道哪个脑残早晨说三天不回来结果当天晚上就回来了。”  
“还不是因为傻逼同志结合热发作自己不省人事，还得委托战友大老远的把自家alpha接回来。”  
伊万无言以对。的确是他在打镇静剂之前委托柯克兰给王耀打电话的，没想到这个英国佬在路上把真相全抖出来了。  
后面再次被王耀进入，伊万配合地夹住他的腰。  
揍柯克兰的事，后天再说吧。

伊万睡醒的时候就看到王耀倚在床头上捧着一碗粥，窗帘被拉开，灿烂的阳光洒满房间，一看就是少说十点以后了。  
“醒了？睡得怎么样？”  
“还好……”妈的，嗓子哑的厉害，他刚想撑着身子坐起来，手臂一脱力他又摔在了床上。  
旁边的王耀围观全程笑得特没良心。  
伊万用怨恨的小眼神盯着他，盯得王耀头皮发麻这才把碗搁在床头，伸手扶他坐起来。  
“这……给我的吗？”他指了指那碗粥。  
王耀护犊子一样把那碗粥抱在怀里：“想什么呢，没你的份。你成天吃我醋把我赶走的账咱俩还没算完呢。”  
“啊？”伊万特别悲愤地扯着王耀袖子逼问他，“我都把我自个儿赔给你了你还不乐意啊？？”  
“一晚上哪够啊？”王耀斜他一眼，抬手去捏他脸颊，笑得老不正经，“今儿晚上你再赔一次？”  
“滚！”大白熊生气了，转过头去不理自家向导。  
王耀在旁边馋他：“哎呀我觉得我熬粥的技术越来越好了，我还特地为某个爱吃甜的傻逼放了白糖和红枣，结果傻逼不理我了你说这咋办呢？我觉得没有比我自己吃了更好的解决办法了是不是？那我就——”  
“王耀。”斯拉夫哨兵又把头转回来了，语气还是气鼓鼓的，“喂我吃。”  
王队长从善如流：“遵命儿子。”  
伊万忍住自己把这家伙现场爆头的冲动，一口吞了王耀递过来的一勺子白粥，被烫的直吐舌头。  
王耀在旁边憋笑憋得脸都红了。  
“王耀你干嘛整我！”伊万瞪他，“你今天中午要给我做好吃的赔罪。我想吃红烧肉。”  
“不行不行。”王耀这次把粥吹凉了往他嘴里一塞，“你现在必须给我吃清淡点儿。戒荤腥戒油腻顺带着给我戒酒哈。”  
“凭什么！”伊万含糊不清地反抗。  
“你小子现在肚子里十成十揣着我崽子呢，你可给我悠着点儿。”  
“十成十？我去你怎么这么确定啊？这时候去做检查都查不出什么来吧？”  
“我对我自己有信心～”王耀心情颇好地又喂了自家哨兵一口。  
“你哪来的自信？”东欧醋王警觉的小天线一下子竖了起来，“你有经验？说，你是不是跟哪哪哪哪个omega搞过？你不会还在外面有什么私生子吧？”  
王耀眯着眼笑得十分危险。  
“布拉金斯基你欠操是不是？”  
“对不起小耀我闭嘴。”  
王耀哼了一声，搅了搅碗里的粥，再次把一勺子滚烫的粥喂进伊万嘴里。  
“王耀！你要烫死我吗？！你这一勺子下去可是一尸两命你造不造！！”  
“哎呀有什么关系～毕竟我在外边还有私生子呢是不是万尼亚～”  
“王耀！！”酿醋厂厂长吼了一句才反应过来王耀是在调侃他，顿时气得又转过头去不理人家了。  
“开玩笑开玩笑。”王耀揉了揉他头发，“我跟伊丽莎白商量好了，过两天去她那看看，好不好？”  
“嗯。”斯拉夫omega看似不太情愿地发出一个鼻音。  
王耀笑着把他脑袋扳回来亲了口他嘴唇。  
“别再瞎闹腾啦。”  
“只要你别总跟别人勾三搭四就行。”  
“欸，有点难办。”  
“王耀！”  
“成成成，别生气嘛对身体不好。”  
——END


End file.
